A Thin Line
by DragonShadowQueen
Summary: Three years is a long time. Things change. People change. Walter had. He had to to survive. And now, to hunt down the terrorist that Walter hates more then anything, the former team has to team up with Interpol to track him down. Walter just hopes that this doesn't end with him even more broken when they leave again. At least he has Cabe, Florence, and Athena, master thief and ex.


I don't own Scorpion.

Hey guys! This is the first thing i've written in a while! I decided to post just a small chapter to see if anyone likes the idea! Its a post-finale. Please write constructive reviews. Enjoy!

When Centipede had first gotten the call from Interpol, she was excited. It was the perfect chance to take Ralph to Europe to celebrate his graduation from Caltech. Now, she was not sure what to think. Once again her past had caught up to her. This time in the form of Walter O'Brien. Friend, Lover, Ex. She had spent the past three years forcing him from her mind, especially after she heard Scorpion had closed its doors. And now everything came rushing back.

The team was in Europe to help Agent Lex Zalztman, head of the Task Force Fenris. Their task was to hunt down the terrorist Ahriman Mazda and bring him to justice. That was the easy part. The hard part, getting the teams to work together.

The task force included Agent Zalztman, Centipede, Agent Cabe Gallo, Agent Talia Mithras, a so-called master thief Athena Daniels, Florence Tipton, and Walter O'Brien.

Walter was not happy with the arrangements either, but as Zalztman had pointed out when he recruited him, they had a common enemy. He was happy to see Ralph again though. He needed to give him his graduation present, a Persian dagger. However, Ralph was on the other side of the room, with his past in the way, while Athena and Walter were in a corner away from everyone. They wanted to be able to make a quick exit if things went to hell, which in all honesty was probably going to happen. It always did.

Before Walter's thoughts could get truly dark, Agent Zalztman spoke, "I know that there are issues between all of you, but leave it in the past. Mazda is planning a devastating attack as we speak and we need to stop it. Agent Mithras."

Agent Mithras pointed to the screen and started to give some more information, "Ahriman Mazda is most likely a fake identity. However, we have not been able to discover his true one. We do know that his is Persian, in his mid-thirties, and vengeful. He started to gain name recognition after his attack in Israel in 2015. He attacked a caravan transporting Jewish antiques. He made off with them and executed each of the guards. The only person he didn't kill, he took captive for a year. We were able to get a picture of him when he visited a Saudia Rabian Bank."

Paige interrupted her then, "What happened to the captive?"

Mithras looked at her and after a subtle shake of the head from Walter, "The captive was rescued and is not available for questioning."

Zalztman took control then, "Now that we have that basic information out of our way, we can share intel." He turned to Walter and Athena, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, waiting for them to take the first step.

It was Athena who decided to rid the room of the awkward silence it had fallen into. ,"I suppose it is time to share info. As you all know I am a thief and I've been working with Poseidon over here, for the past year," She gestured over in Walter's general direction. "To find him. We discovered in Prague that he was planning an attack. His goal, killing as many Americans and Jews as he could. How, when, and why? We don't know."

"Of course. Because Jews are always at fault." Talia just couldn't resist that sarcastic comment, and she probably would have continued if it wasn't for the warning glare from Zalztman.

It was Cabe, looking at Walter, who interrupted next. "What information do you have on his location?"

Instead of answering, Walter stayed silent and looked at Zalztman who filled everyone in. "Last we heard he was going underground. Because of that we are going to target one of his top men, Gabriel Parsons. We have actionable intel he will be at an auction hosted by Valentine Carbine in Paris, which is why we are meeting here. The plan is for a few people to go in and try to bid on a few items in return for Carbine to get us a meeting with Parsons. Once we have Parsons away from everyone, we will have our people enter the building to grab him. We can go into more details later."

"And just who were you planning on sending in? Because most here are not exactly the best people persons." Toby seemed to be over his shock at seeing his old friend.

"Walter, Athena, Ms. Dineen, and myself. Gallo will be with the strike team. Mithras will be in charge in the Situation Room. I want Mr. Curtis to watch the body language of the others in the room. I want to make sure there are not any surprises. Ralph, you are going to be handling the rest of you can stay here to provide input if need be."

"Um… How exactly are we getting in?" Paige was afraid of who she would be entering with.

"You and I will enter together. You will be my date. Walter and Athena. How do you two want to play this?" Zalztman was a lot better than the alternative.

"Athena and I will enter separately. You know how the crowd gets all interested when she and I compete at an auction." Walter had a smirk on his face. It was the first thing of emotion on his face that she had seen since they crashed back into each other's life.

"The Underworld does love the idea of a rivalry between the great Poseidon and his ex-fiance Athena." Wait! What? Walter and her were engaged? When? How did she never know about this? "This is going to be so much fun! I'm so glad that you called me, Seidon." How could Athena think this was fun? They are hunting a terrorist who enjoys killing! ]

"I thought you would enjoy it. Besides we always did make a great team." Walter was actually noticing emotions in himself and in her. Who was this woman to get him to have so much EQ when she failed?

"Now that we have a plan, what are we going to do when we gain the location of Mazda? He will not come in quietly." Cabe. She had missed him. He had cut off all contact with the group, except for Ralph. It always was Ralph that brought them together. Everyone turned to Zalztman, since he was the head of the task force after all. The answer came from somewhere else though.

"Easy. We are going to put a bullet in his head and him once and for all." The world seemed to stop for Paige and others. Walter was the one that answered, hungry for vengeance, and they didn't know how to react to that.

Three years. Paige had never realized just how much someone could change in three years. Sure Walter believes in the greater good, but he had never been this _bloodthirsty._ Time to time, when she couldn't keep the box closed, she thought of what he had been doing in the past three years. She never thought he would become so _cold. _Sure he was robotic, but there was still warmth there. Not anymore. Not in this moment. She could see that she wasn't the only one affected. Cabe looked resigned and guilty. Toby and Happy were wary and confused. Slyvestor was afraid. Florence was hiding in one of the corners of the room and yet she seemed happy and hopeful that Walter would suggest what he did. Athena was just as bloodthirsty as Walter. And Ralph. Ralph looked resigned, like he somehow knew why Walter was so cold which shouldn't be possible since they hadn't had contact in years. It was the Agents reactions that confused her the most though. Mithras was amused? Why was she amused? How could you be amused in a situation like this? And Zalztman. He was blank. She couldn't read him, and she had gotten good at reading people over the years.

Before Paige could say anything, Zalztman responded, "No. We will not plan this around killing him, Walter. And the rest of you as well. I know you have a large amount of hate, reasonable hate, for him, but I will not allow this task force to be put at risk for your need for revenge." Revenge? What exactly did Mazda do to them? What could make it where Florence was afraid of her own shadow, Walter a vengeful wolf, and Cabe guilty? Is it the same reason Scorpion shut its doors?

"Now now Salt. We want this task force to succeed. We just have different end goals. So how about we agree to disagree and continue to hunt down Mazda?" Well it seems Athena likes to give nicknames. But what did Mazda do? Yes Paige knew he was a terrorist, killed tons of people, but it seemed extremely personally, so who did Mazda kill that she loved?

"To answer your question Agent Gallo, we are going to bring him in to face justice." She heard someone scoff and Paige couldn't tell if it was Walter or Athena. Maybe she just didn't want to know. "I have arranged quarters for you. You will be staying at the Estate of Richard Elia. Mithras, please help Centipede find their way there. Gallo, go with Florence. I will go with Athena and Walter." With that everyone began to leave. "Also you have rooms assigned to you."

"Yes you do. Go into any of our rooms" Athena gestured at Florence, Walter, Cabe, and herself. "At your own risk. You may just run into a hungry guard dog." Had they been staying there already? As much as she wanted to ask, she would rather just get to the Estate. SHe was tired and hungry. The past could wait till the morning.


End file.
